A Feeling so strong!: Ch. 2
by DualBlade
Summary: How will the two face each other now? An unexpected person helps them out.


**Ch. 2:Advice From an Old Friend**

_The three hardest things to say in life are…._

_ _

_3.__Will you marry me?_

_2.__I love you._

_1.__I'm sorry_

_ _

_You'll agree too._

_ _

-_Y2Kachu_

_ _

_----------------------_

Ash's running led him back to the Pokemon center.He went into the lobby, sat down on the couch and just cried his heart out in his hands.Nurse Joy noticed this and went up to the young trainer.

Nurse Joy:What's wrong young man?

Ash:It's... It's personal.Please, I want to be left alone.

Before Nurse Joy returned to the desk, she looked back and shook her head.

Nurse Joy:I have a bad feeling about this.

******

Togepi:Toge toge toge!

Misty:Togepi. . .

Togepi:Toge toge prriiii???(( Why were you and daddy yelling, I though you liked him??? ))

Misty:I do Togepi.I still do.

Togepi:Priii toge toge?(( Then why don't you go find him? ))

Misty:I don't know... I don't think I can ever face him again Togepi...

Togepi:Togeprrii?(( Why not? ))

Misty:You're just too young to understand Togepi.

She patted the egg pokemon softly leaving her alone with her thoughts.

*****

Ash looked up at the clock.It's been 20 minutes since he last saw Misty...... yet it seemed like 20 years for him.He kept wondering if Misty really meant what she said. . . if she actually cared about him. . . if she. . . was thinking about him. . .

*A/N:The following is the song "Do you think of me? "by somebody.Ash and Misty is singing this song as a duet, switching the scenery between the bench outside where Misty is at, and the Pokemon center where Ash is at.

Ash:

_I wonder if you think of me, _

_Somewhere in the shadows of your mind. _

Misty:

_Although our love could never be, _

_I find I think about you all the time..._

Ash:

_Am I in your fantasies? _

_The way you always wander into mine? _

He thought back to this morning, when he was staring at her beauty.

Misty:

_And are you longing endlessly? Just _

_like me deep inside..._

She thought back to last night, when she was singing her song when everyone else was asleep.

Ash:

_When the nights are dark and cold, _

_Do you think of me? Do you think of me?_

Misty:

_And when you're lyin' all alone, _

_Do you think of me? Do you think of me? _

Ash:

_When you feel the touch of another love, _

_Do you think of me? Do you think of me? _

Ash thought back when Misty was falling head over heels over Danny (the second Orange gym leader), and when she almost left him for Rudy. (the third Orange gym leader).

Misty:

_Am I the one you're dreamin' of? _

_Do you think of me? Do you think of me? _

Misty thought about what Ash was dreaming of when he had a smile on his face while sleeping.

Ash:

_I picture you embracing me, _

_We drift away and leave the world behind. _

Misty:

_But it's only make-believe, _

_Love can be so unkind. _

Ash/Misty:

_When the nights are dark and cold, _

_Do you think of me? Do you think of me? _

_And when you're lyin' all alone, _

_Do you think of me? Do you think of me? _

_When you feel the touch of another love, _

_Do you think of me? Do you think of me? _

_Am I the one you're dreamin' of? _

_Do you think of me? Do you think of me? _

_ _

Ash and Misty found themselves thinking of the other while singing this song.

Ash/Misty:

_Of course I think about you baby, _

_When I'm lying all alone. _

_Yes I do. _

*****

Misty *thinking*:Oh Ash, I do think about you all the time.I care for you!In more ways than one.

She grabbed her backpack and put the envelope with the money inside it.

Misty:C'mon Togepi, let's go.We have to go find Ash!

Togepi:Toge!Toge prriiii?(( Okay!By the way, where is he? ))

Misty fell over anime style.

Misty:Oh yeah, I don't know where he went.

*****

Meanwhile, in the pokemon center, Ash was all cried out and just sat there silently.

Ash *thinking*:I can't stop thinking of her!I have to find a way to say that I'm sorry, and to think of a way to tell her that I. . .

Ash's thoughts were interrupted when he saw... a video phone!An idea struck in his head.

Ash:Mom might not be able to help me but I know someone that can!

*****

Tracey:I'm getting tired Pikachu, let's take a break!

Pikachu:Pika!(shakes its head "no")

Pikachu's been trying to follow Ash's scent, but they still haven't tracked him down yet.

Tracey:This street, it looks familiar...

Pikachu:Pi?

Tracey:I've got it Pikachu!Ash must've went back to the Pokemon Center!

Pikachu:Pika pikachu!(( I think you're right! ))

So the two hurredly ran towards the pokemon center.

*****

Meanwhile, far away on Valencia Island. . .

Prof. Ivy:That was a really nice breakfast you cooked us Brock.

Brock:Don't mention it!I always did this when I was traveling around with Ash and Misty so I was able to perfect my cooking methods. . . hmmm, I wonder what they're doing right now?. . .

As if on cue...

RING RING RING!RING RING RING!PHONE CALL!PHONE CALL!

Prof. Ivy:I'll get that.

Prof. Ivy walked into the living room and picked up the receiver.

Prof. Ivy:This is Prof. Ivy speaking.

The screen popped up, showing a picture of Ash.

Ash:Professor?

Prof. Ivy:Ash!What a surprise!How are you doing?

Ash: (silently)Just fine professor.

Prof. Ivy:Hey, thanks again for saving the world!You and Lugia did great!

Ash: (smiles a little)Yeah.... you're welcome.

Prof. Ivy:By the way, Did you get that GS Ball analyzed yet?

Ash: (trying to look as cheerful as possible)Well, I promised to get the ball to Professor Oak after I compete in the Orange League!

Prof. Ivy:Well I hope you can find out what's in the GS Ball soon!I'm curious myself you know.

Ash:Yeah. . . oh, is Brock there?

Prof. Ivy:Yeah just a sec okay?Brock!Telephone!

Ash's video screen switches to a second phone in Prof. Ivy's labratory.

Brock:Hello?

Ash:Brock?

Brock:Huh?Hey, it's you Ash!How's it been man?

Ash:Not so good.

Brock:Well... I'm sure things will get better.So, where's Misty?

Ash:Well ya see, that's the problem. . .

*****

Misty:Excuse me Officer Jenny.Have you seen a boy about my height wearing a Pokemon League cap?

Jenny:Well, I did see somebody like that.He looked like he was upset about something because he was crying when I saw him pass by.I tried talking to him but he just ran off.Do you know what happened to him?

Misty:It's--It's something personal, a--and I need to talk to him.So anyway, where did he go? (begging voice)Please tell me!

Jenny smiled at her genuine concern over whoever she was trying to find."She must care for this person a lot..." she smiled as she thought about that.

Jenny:Well, I saw him head that way, probably towards the Pokemon center.I'd give you an escort, but I'm on duty right now.

Misty:No problem Officer Jenny, thanks a lot!

*****

Ash: . . . and that's what happened.

Brock just stood there holding the phone, and listening in silence.

Ash:Well, what should I do?

Brock:Ash, you have to go find her and talk to her.

Ash:But--but, she hates me.She even said it in my face!

Brock:Ash, I've traveled with you and Misty for over a year you know; and I know, for a fact, that Misty cares about you the same way you care about her.

Ash:But I don't care that way about her. . .

Brock:Don't try to hide it from me Ash.I've seen the way you look at her sometimes.You care very much for her, I can tell.

Ash: (blushing a little)Well I guess there's no point in hiding anything from you huh?You know me too well.

Brock: (chuckles a bit) Yeah, I guess I do.

Ash:But, she still hates me, and she's probably long gone by now!

Brock:Look Ash, I know Misty.She's probably looking for you right now.It's obvious that she cares for you too you know.Look how many times she's hinted it.

Ash:Like when?

Brock sweatdropped.He saw so many hints of those two while he was with them.... more than he could count, actually.

Brock:Well, remember when you and Pikachu got turned into ghosts at that tower in Lavender Town?She was crying because she thought you were dead.

-------

(FLASHBACK)

Misty and Brock knelt down besides Ash, who was (at the moment) spiritless and lifeless with Pikachu.Misty looked down at the dead Ash.... She knew she shouldn't had let him go alone in the Pokemon Tower.

Misty: (voice cracking up)Ash?Pikachu?

Brock: (pleading)Come on, wake up!

Misty continued sobbing. 

Misty: (tears starting to form)Oh Ash, can't you hear me?

Brock:Please, say something!

Ash's spirit floating from above appeared and was shocked again. 

Ash *thinking* :They're all so sad.Especially Misty. . . She's. . . crying. . .

There seemed to be no stop to Misty's crying and begging.

Misty:... (crying) Ash . . . please Ash open your eyes!!! 

He turned to the ghost Pokemon and then to Pikachu. 

Ash:Huh, I guess it's time to go back, Pikachu. 

He felt his ghostly body diminish in back into gravity as he and Pikachu lay back into their bodies. Finally, he felt reunited again with his life.

He didn't want to open his eyes yet, until a drop of water fell onto his right cheek. Slowly, he opened them, seeing his friends over him. He soothingly smiled first at the one who seemed to be the most worried about him.

Ash:. . . Hi. . . Misty. . . 

She lit up instantly after his words were said, but she was still noticeably crying. 

Misty:Huh? You're alive. . .

Pikachu then sat up and looked around while Ash (doing the same thing) talked to his friends. 

Ash:Hey guys, sorry to worry you.

Brock just smiled and sat back.

Brock:No sweat; glad to have you back!

Misty, on the other hand, quickly wiped her eyes and beamed, blushing at the same time. 

------

(FLASHBACK)

Ash:Yeah, that night.When I woke up, she had a look on her face that almost seemed like she. . . cared.

Pikachu:(( Yeah and remember at Maidens Peak when she asked you to dance, she got all dressed up and put her hair down just to show off to you, Ash. ))

Ash turned around and saw Tracey and Pikachu, smiling at him.They were obviously listening in on their conversation.

Ash:Yeah, I remember that night too. . .

------

Ash was talking to himself, looking at his Pokedex.

Ash:Ghost Pokemon. . . Gastly. . . 

Suddenly, he heard a charming female voice above him. 

Misty:Sorry I'm late.

Ash looked up and froze in amazement, almost dropping his Pokedex. "Whoa. . ." he muttered, just about hypnotized.

Pikachu:Cha!

In front of the two stood Misty, in an absolutely beautiful kimono, decorated with flowers that shone with her eyes. The sash around her waist allowed everyone to see her figure. She held a fan in her hand that even beautified her outfit even more.She put her hair down also, which made Misty look even better.As Ash stared, Misty looked puzzled. 

Misty:Huh?

She walked closer while he nervously stood up, still dazed. She offered her hand out to him. 

Misty:Come on Ash, let's dance!You too Pikachu!

Ash shook out of his trance and smiled.

Ash:Um. . . okay!

Pikachu:Pika!

And the three eagerly ran off to the dance floor with merry.

------

Ash:. . . and she looked beautiful in that outfit too.Maybe she really does. . .

Brock:There was also that time when you almost got burnt to a crisp by the flame of Moltres.She practically jumped out of her seat and yelled at you to look out for it.

Tracey:Remember when you battled for you Third Orange League badge?Well, Rudy gave her flowers and everything and even asked her to stay on the island.You know what she did?She could've left us.... but she stayed because of you!!

Pikachu:(( There was also that one time in the Safari Zone, where you were going to save the Dratini from Team Rocket.Misty didn't want you to go because you might get hurt.And, when you did go, she used her pokemon to help you out! ))

Brock:And during that one time when you almost lost Pikachu in a snowstorm, Misty would've jumped off after you if I hadn't stopped her.Also, when you came back the next morning, she acted like everything was OK.But man, during the whole night she was talking about how she was worried sick about you.

(*A/N:Can't imagine that?Read "Snow Way Out!" by CuteMew.That'll about sum it up.It's a great fic too.... you should go read it.)

Tracey:Also, when you rescued Lapras, she was worried sick about you.You should've saw how relieved she was when we found you were okay.

Pikachu: (( And you should remember that she wanted you to use her pokemon every so often.Like the time when you were going to battle Brock, or when you were going to battle in the water field in the Indigo League.That shows that she wants you to win and be successful Ash. ))

Brock:And Ash, do you REALLY think someone would follow someone around for this long just to get their bike back?

Ash: ...........

Tracey:Did I mention what happened when you almost drowned back there trying to get that Ice Stone back?

Brock: ??????

Ash:Huh?Well... I remember getting bumped off Lugia's back and plunging into the icy cold waters below.But then everything blacked out...... and I woke up.... next to you and Misty.What I don't know is..... how I got to dry land.

Tracey:I'll fill you in......

-----------

(Tracey's POV)

We watched as Ash and Pikachu got knocked down and fell to the sea below.Poor guy, he was so close too.I looked to the side and saw Melody take off her backpack.

"Wha--what are you doing?"I heard Misty say.

"Chosen one or not, Ash can't do this by himself..."Melody replied."Here take this, go and play this flute when the time comes."

Expecting Misty to accept it, she holds the flute in front of her.Surprisingly though, she hands it back to her.

"Uh uh...." she replied, shaking her head."That's you job.You should go do that."

"B--but..." Melody replied back, worridly, "We can't just leave Ash alone out there!"

"Don't worry.......Ash will never be alone...... because...... he always has...... me......"

Melody looked back at her aqua-green eyes after that remark.

"I was right all along....", she thought, ".... she really does care for Ash.... a lot more than a friend too......"

At that they shook hands and parted.We went over to the coast and jumped in after you.She's stronger than she looks, because she swam back while holding on to you.

When you did get back.... you still weren't conscious.I watched as Misty tried to get you up..... begging that you wouldn't die..... and almost resorted to CPR.Luckily you got up and you didn't get hurt too badly.It's just too bad you didn't notice….. you would've known what she felt about you at that moment.

-------

Tracey:So that's what happened.The bottom line, Ash, is that she saved your life….. not because she was forced to…. But 

Tracey looked up and was quite surprised at what he saw.

Brock:*sniff*Aww, man *sniff* That was so beautiful......

Pikachu:Pika pik *sniff* pikachu.

Narrtor:*sniff*That was more than beautiful..... *sniff* It was romantic.

(*A/N:YES... I did cry a bit when I saw that part.There, I admitted it.I cry when I see stuff like that.Sorry, but the words she said, the way she said it, and the situation it was in.... it was like everything was building up in that movie to that ONE sentence.Cuz she *finally* admitted something!)

Ash:I--I never knew..... Misty..... she really does care for me..... (starts to cry a bit)

Voice:That's right Ash..... I cared then..... I cared before...... and I care right now.

Ash: (startled)Huh?

Voice:And you should remember what happens right now; where I told you how sorry I am to hurt your feelings so much; and that I would never do that on purpose.

Ash turned around and he saw, standing in the doorway. . .

Ash:MISTY!!!!

Misty:ASH!!!!

Ash and Misty ran up to each other and almost tackled each other in a big hug.Misty was a little uncomfortable and pulled away a little, but then began to cry on his shoulder.

Misty: (crying on his shoulder)Oh Ash. . . Ash I'm so sorry!I didn't mean those things that I said. . . I really didn't.It kind of just slipped out ya know?I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. . .You know I'd never hurt you on purpose.As much as I hate to admit it, you're my best friend. . .

Misty looked up and met her eyes with Ash's.In that moment... in that very second.... she could see all the pain that Ash suffered through.

Misty:Ash.... *sniff*...... can you ever forgive me?

Misty continued to cry on Ash's shoulder.It was getting quite damp but he didn't mind.He held Misty tighter, giving her a "comforting" hug.

Ash:It's okay Misty, I understand and I forgive you.

This time, Misty wasn't self-conscious about hugging Ash. They stood that way for a while, just with their arms around each other, silently telling each other how much they cared for and loved the other, and wishing they could say it out loud.

Ash:Misty, are you really going to leave?

Misty: (looking up at him)No Ash, I never wanted the bike back.The reason I was following you around was because I wanted. . . a friend.I was getting lonely after running away from home, and you're the first human I saw in days.I still can't believe after all this time, you still kept your promise, you actually payed me back for my bike.

She pulled out the money from her backpack.

Misty:I guess I should give this back to you. . .

She was going to put it in Ash's pocket, but Ash pushed it away.

Ash:No Misty, I want you to have it.I said that I'd pay you back for your bike sometime, and I always keep my promises.

Misty:But Ash, this is too much money and I'm not going to get one anyway.I can't accept this.

Ash:It's okay Misty.Go ahead and take it.You could use it to buy a brand new bike someday, or maybe for something else.But anywho, keep it.Call it my late Christmas present for you.

Misty looked at it for a second and decided to accept it as a present.

Misty: ........ thank you Ash.

Ash:You're welcome Misty!I guess you can't use that excuse to follow me around anymore, huh?

Misty: (laughs at that comment)I guess not.I followed you around because. . . I care for you Ash.

Ash:Misty, I--I care for you too.

They pulled back a little, and they found that their eyes were locked staring into each other.Their faces came closer, lips parting eagerly, then. . .

Video phone:Image download complete.

Ash/Misty: (pulling away)Huh?

Brock:Well that's a nice picture for the scrapbook.

He held up a photo of Ash & Misty a few seconds ago, just inches away from kissing each other.

Misty:UURRGGGHHH, you give that back Brock!

Brock:Oh, and how are you going to do that?

Misty:Like this! (pulls out her mallet)

Brock:Ha!You think the old mallet trick will work?Get real, I'm over 500 miles away!!

Misty punched in a few things in the computer.She layed her mallet down on the transport machine. . .

Brock:You think you can hit me by teleporting your mallet?Well you're welcome to try!

As the mallet disappeared from the transport machine, it SOMEHOW materialized 2 feet over Brock's head.It hit him hard.

Brock:OOWWWWWW!!!

He dropped the picture, and it landed at his transport station.Misty punched in a few things and the photo was instantly transported to her location.

Brock:(holding the lump on his head)How did you do that?

Tracey:Wow!That was amazing!

Misty:Well, it just shows what a little computer know-how could do for you.

Misty and Brock laughed at that incident.Soon Ash, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi followed up laughing.

Brock:Well, keep the picture.I was going to give it to you anyway.

Misty:Thanks Brock. . . hey Ash, you wouldn't mind if I keep it do you?

Ash: (blushing)No, not at all.

Brock:Well, I guess I'll catch you guys later!

Ash:See you Brocko.Thanks again for helping Misty and I out.You're a true friend.

Brock:No sweat man, that's what friends are for.Well anyways, until next time!Call me again the next place you stop at, okay?Bye-bye.

Ash:Goodbye.

Misty:See ya Brock!

Pikachu: (waves hand)Pika-chu!

Togepi:Toge prriiii!(( Bye Uncle Brock! ))

Tracey:Bye Brock!

And the video phone shut off.

Tracey:Well, where to next?

Ash:On to our next adventure!

Misty:All right!Let's go!

Pikachu:Pika pika!

Togepi:Toge prriiiii!

And they headed off to the port.Luckily, this time Ash wasn't leading and Tracey was holding the map right side up, so this time they were headed the right direction.

Tracey walked in front, while Ash and Misty stayed behind a little.

Ash:You know Misty, about what you said about me not going to be a Pokemon Master, you might be right.But I know that I'm going to try my hardest.

That surprised Misty.She always knew him as having an ego bigger than the world and bragging all the time.But now he sounded more. . . mature and modest.

Misty:Well now that you caught different pokemon, such as Lapras and Snorlax, and the fact that Charizard obeys you now, I think you're well on your way.You know Ash, I never thought you would make it this far. . .

At that comment, Ash clearly gave me a look that stated: "You knew I would".Misty rolled her eyes.

Misty:Okay, so maybe I thought once or twice that you'd make it here. . .

Ash still gave her that look.

Misty: (chuckles)But I was wrong I guess, thinking you couldn't do it.

Ash:Well, here I am now!And I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends:Pikachu, Brock, Todd, Tracey, and especially you.

Misty blushed a little and looked down at the ground.

Misty:You know, back then, I actually thought that I wouldn't be here this long. . .

She looked back up at Ash.

Misty: . . . and I was proved wrong!

Ash:I guess it never occured to you when we first met that you'd be friends with me, huh?

Misty: (smiling)Yeah, I didn't.To be honest, I never thought I would make such a good friend out of you. . .

They stared at each other for a moment.They both wanted to be MORE than just good friends, but they just didn't have the courage to tell each other.

Ash: (offering his hand out)Friends Ôtil the end?

Misty looked at his hand for a second before accepting it.She would DEFINETELY agree to that.

Misty: (clasps his hand and shakes it)Friends forever.

Pikachu: (putting its hand on top of Ash's and Misty's)Pika pika!

Togepi: (doing the same)Toge toge prriiii!!

They all let out a chuckle.

Tracey:Hey guys there's the port!

Ash:All right!Let's go!

Misty:Right behind ya..... chosen one!

Ash: (blushes)Oh.... just call me Ash will you?

Misty: (jokingly)Sure thing Satoshi!

Ash: (groans)Don't bring middle names into this..... Kasumi.

Misty:Hey!

The two friends laughed as the five of them headed off to the ocean, awaiting any dangers and new adventures that are upon them.

_Here we are, on a new adventure._

_Danger lurks, somewhere in the darkness._

_We are set for surprises, even battle!_

_We're a team.No one better mess with us!_

_If we stand as one,_

_there's nothing to fear._

_We'll beat the darkness and we'll stay right here._

_So time after time,_

_That's how it will be,_

_Just you and me. . ._

_ _

_'Til the end, I will be with you._

_We will go, where our dreams come true!_

_All the times, that we have been through._

_You will always be my best friends. . ._

_ _

_Good friends, are those that stick together._

_In the sun, and in the heavy weather._

_So smile after smile,_

_that's how it will be, just you and me. . ._

_ _

_'Til the end, I will be with you!_

_We will go, where our dreams come true!_

_All the times, that we have been through._

_You will always be my best friends. . ._

_ _

_Remember when we first met?(I do, I do!)_

_We had such fun, oh I never will forget!_

_Sometimes, the times are so good._

_We've always stuck together like best friends should. . ._

_ _

_'Til the end!I will be with you!_

_We will go, where our dreams come true!_

_All the times, that we have been through!_

_You will always be my best friends!_

_ _

_'Til the end!I will be with you!_

_We will go, where our dreams come true!_

_All the times, that we have been through!_

_You will always be my best friends!_

Narrator:So, another situation has brought Ash and Misty even closer together.In their hearts, they know that they will face every challenge, together.But, will Ash and Misty ever admit their TRUE feelings for each other?Stay tuned, for part 3!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
